<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen From Grace by DVwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462310">Fallen From Grace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVwrites/pseuds/DVwrites'>DVwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcoholism mention, Alternate Universe, Angels, M/M, biblical literature references, leave me alone im jewish, probably accidentally bastardised though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVwrites/pseuds/DVwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the Heavens exist, R finds himself completely and utterly in love with a fallen angel, and really, how could things get worse? </p><p>That is, until Enjolras turns up at his doorstep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen From Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set in a universe created by myself and my partner! Some notes to clear up confusion: </p><p>-Most of our AUs are at least vaguely set in the UK (because it's easier for us to gauge the political climate when we live there when writing these fics!) and you'll find a few subtle references to our own personal headcanons surrounding it<br/>-In this AU, Courfeyrac is an Oracle, being the voice of two particular archangels - Combeferre and Enjolras, who are temporarily exiled out of Heaven in the time of this fic. </p><p>Hope this helps! There's actually a fic precessing this one but it isn't written by me or uploaded yet! When that changes, I'll definitely link it. &lt;3 </p><p>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As all things do, it started with a conversation. </p><p>Now, Grantaire had had many conversations in his lifetime - mostly with human beings, and not fallen archangels, but that was beside the point. After all, it’d been a year now since Enjolras and Combeferre were put on the metaphorical time out step by the ‘Almighty’. </p><p>Obviously, the ‘Almighty’ being the way R often referred to Him just to see Enj’s fingers twitch whenever he did. There were many labels for the entity Enjolras had once served righteously and if ‘giant glowy dickbag’ wasn’t allowed to be one of them, then R didn’t want to be in heaven anyway. </p><p>In truth, he hadn’t for a long time, but especially now that he’d been privy to what the mechanics of the unknown were actually like, he definitely couldn’t give a fuck what happened to him after he died. </p><p>A thought he’d long since been resigned to. </p><p>They had simply assumed it was God’s doing; after all, it seemed like the logical conclusion. </p><p>Courfeyrac had asked all the right (or wrong, in context) questions, broke the supreme paradise above and now the two angels that had been communicating with oracles all their eternal lifespan were here all because they’d started questioning the structure of what they knew too. </p><p>The facts were there - but Courfeyrac wasn’t to blame. </p><p>In fact, since R loved throwing his own pity parties, if anyone were to be blamed for what had occurred, it was him. </p><p>He’d set out to pry Courfeyrac’s holy title from him and prove him to be the sham he obviously was, and instead, was confronted by an absolute truth he wasn’t yet ready (and would he ever be?) to confront and picked holes in it until he’d gotten literal angels kicked from literal heaven, just because he’d suggested to Courf that he ask his own questions.</p><p>Maybe he’d wanted Courf to bring the whole thing down. Maybe he’d wanted some closure, some peace that he felt Courfeyrac was righteously owed. Marius was owed. Eponine was owed. Hell, even <em> he </em>was owed. </p><p>All in all, it gave him a headache to think about, to process.</p><p>‘He’ was definitely a thing that existed, in some way or another. Bits and pieces of religious and cultural text had been correct in some forms, he’d learnt, and Enjolras was just as beautiful upfront as Courfeyrac had described him. </p><p>R was ashamed to ever think he could put it to paper, that his artistic ability would ever be able to convey the otherworldly way Enjolras passed through a room and commanded it. </p><p>Of course, Enjolras looked human now. He wore human clothes, his favourite of which being an old red hoodie from Courfeyrac’s never ending stash of borderline hoarder fashion statements. He had blue eyes that, when cast upon you, made you feel like you were caught in the midst of some kind of storm, unable to quite catch your breath. He sometimes smiled; small, uncertain but getting the hang of it. <br/><br/><em> Only me, </em> R often thought. <em> Only I could fall in love with someone so literally out of my league. </em> </p><p>And fall, he had. Against his will, really - without hesitation or restraint and absolutely without his consent. Were he given a choice, or any kind of say in the matter of his own heart, he definitely would have chosen to not yearn for someone as far away and inconceivable as the sun. </p><p>Maybe he would have spent less of his time drunk, thoroughly burying his emotions into a grave that already threatened to overspill with years of previously repressed feelings, if that were the case. But then again, maybe nothing would change. </p><p>As it stood, here R was, not too intoxicated, but not entirely sober and more in love than he’d ever been. It was a limbo he readily threw himself into, poisoning and destroying any cognitive thought as soon as it appeared. </p><p>As per his usual habit, he’d found himself drinking alone tonight; in fact, his body had only just managed to slump itself down into his sofa properly, leaning his head backwards against the fabric, before Bojangles, ever the astute kind of dog, perked up his head from his lap. </p><p>“You okay, buddy?” R settled his hand onto his irish wolfhound’s large head, arching an eyebrow upwards. “Seeing ghosts again?” </p><p>Which, if angels were anything to go by, probably existed too. </p><p>He let out a snort at the idea. Now <em> that </em>would be hell. He could only imagine the kind of ghosts still following him, and that train of thought was a rabbit hole of sorrow he probably shouldn’t delve into. </p><p>Before he could even consider it, Bojangles jumped from the sofa, letting out a bark loud enough to startle R out of his musings. </p><p>And then at the door, a curt knock sounded. The kind of knock that was practiced, precise. </p><p>Grantaire dragged himself out of his chair, willing himself not to ignore it and to actually answer. After all, last time he’d been interrupted this late at night, it’d been Courfeyrac’s inevitable breakdown after his conversation with Enjolras, before this all happened. </p><p>It could be important, but he expected it wasn’t. </p><p>What he hadn’t expected was to pull the bolt from the door, throw it open and see none other than the ex-archangel himself. </p><p>For a moment, he found himself unable to really figure out what to say, mouth working for a moment in his stupor at this kind of unexpected visit to grasp at something intelligent. Instead, what came out was: </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>Enjolras, ever the pragmatic, simply looked to R with the kind of piercing gaze that he had definitely used to smite someone before. It likely wasn’t intentional on his behalf, he just always looked that intense. But somewhere in his bones, he felt a shiver. </p><p>“Can I come in?” </p><p>“What are you, a vampire?” R lifted a brow once more. </p><p>“A...what?” </p><p>“Nevermind,” And with that, he sidestepped, gesturing into the space that made up his cluttered apartment. “You may enter my humble boudoir, oh mighty one,” </p><p>Usually, that would have earned him at least some kind of despaired glare, at the very least, but there was something unreadable in Enjolras’ expression as he entered, without the kind of polite hesitation that most humans would have, or the friendly eagerness that came with years of knowing someone. </p><p>Of course, even though he’d been on earth for at least a year and a half now, Enjolras hadn’t quite grasped human etiquette and socialising. </p><p>Which was probably why, when he reached the middle of R’s living room, he just sort of...stood there, and Grantaire couldn’t decide if that was with purpose or if he was listless in some unfamiliar way. He looked almost uncomfortable. </p><p>A band of quiet stretched between them. </p><p>Finally, he cleared his throat. “So,” He began. “You wanna, y’know, sit or anything?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Well, glad we got that difficult part out of the way,” R quipped back, and Enjolras looked at him in that moment, glancing up to lock their gazes and all of a sudden, R felt the air rush out of his lungs. </p><p>“I need your help,” Enjolras asked. </p><p>“Huh?” R eloquently replied. </p><p>“Your help,” The blonde repeated, not at all cruel or mocking in doing so but with the assumption that somehow, R hadn’t understood him. “I need it.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I got that,” Grantaire ran his fingers through his curls, letting out a low breath as he did so, trying to gather his thoughts together quickly. This was definitely so far from what he expected. “I just thought you were here to tell me to stop drinking,” He paused. “Or am I just drunker than I thought and now I’m seeing visions of angels in my living room?” </p><p>Enjolras visibly bristled. “No, but I can do that instead, if you’d prefer it.” </p><p>“Nope,” R quickly shut that train down, dropping himself back into his sofa, forcing himself to disconnect their locked gaze, lest he actually make a fool of himself somehow in how magnetic the pull between them felt in that moment. “Happy to totally <em> not </em>have that conversation for the thousandth time. If the greeks can drink themselves into an early grave, I don’t see why I have to abstain,” </p><p>Enjolras just simply <em> looked </em>at him. </p><p>There was no irritation there, this time. There wasn’t any confusion either. It almost looked like pity, which in truth, R hated the most, but he couldn’t drag himself away from the thought that with the dull orange of his lamp casting strange shadows onto his features, with the way it threw light into his expression, Enjolras almost looked...human. </p><p>But that was fantasy, and not worth the hope that would inevitably crush him if he let himself think there was ever a chance in hell that he’d have his feelings reciprocated. </p><p>Enjolras may have had the form of a man in his mid twenties, still adorning the familiar red hoodie and entirely human in appearance, but he wasn’t. </p><p>R had to remember that. </p><p>He could never feel the same way, and with his luck, Enjolras would be recalled back to ‘paradise’ one day and he’d probably be sent to hell himself for daring to inspire some sort of rebellion. Likely where he deserved to be. </p><p>“So,” R started, interrupting the silence between them once more. “What could an angel of the lord possibly want my help with? I don’t think there’s anything I can teach you,” </p><p>His fingers found the neck of his previous bottle of bacardi and he brought the tip to his lips, but not before offering the other a half-smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. </p><p>Enjolras shifted slightly. Another pause. </p><p>“I want to understand romance.” </p><p>Suddenly, R was more wearing his drink than actually drinking it. </p><p>He tried to swallow, nearly choked and then decided to make no attempt to hide his surprise and regain his composure. His eyebrows shot up. </p><p>“You’re asking for <em> my </em> help with <em> romance </em>? Wait, let me just...wrap my head around this. I have too many questions,” He gestured out. “Firstly, what the fuck?” </p><p>This time, it was Enjolras’ turn to raise an eyebrow. A small, strange smile touched his lips. </p><p>“You sound surprised.” </p><p>“I am,” R said, trying not to stare in slight wonderment at the curvature of the blonde’s mouth, trying now to find some semblance of control in this situation. </p><p>“You shouldn’t be. I’ve been learning and experiencing humanity for as long as you’ve seen me here on Earth.” </p><p>“You’ve definitely got the wrong guy,” R interrupted, leaning back and sighing. “There’s no way you think I’m capable of helping you with that kind of shit. Why not ask Courfeyrac? That’s more his forte,” </p><p>R went to take another swig, and Enjolras continued to stare at him, right up until he’d lowered the bottle. </p><p>This time, R’s brows furrowed. “Something on my face?” </p><p>“Your beard.” </p><p>“Is that a joke?” </p><p>“I don’t joke,” But on Enjolras’ lips again was another weird smile. </p><p>R’s heart stopped beating for the slightest of seconds, but when it continued, he’d already smothered those rising feelings and he pressed on back to the original subject. “Seriously, what makes you think I can help you?” </p><p>“Humour me,” Enjolras asked. Actually asked, as in, his voice sounded softer, lacking the usual command in it. </p><p>R paused, before sighing again. </p><p>The things he did for love. </p><p>“Ok, so,” He leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “What exactly are you trying to get out of me?” </p><p>Enjolras stood, for a moment, before moving to finally sit down carefully next to R. He felt his weight next to him, sitting down so gently that it was barely felt, but it was definitely there, very palpably. </p><p>The quiet that ensued this time wasn’t as strange to behold. Not many things caused Enjolras to be silent, but this felt pensive, uncertain. </p><p>“I watched a few movies with Courfeyrac,” He started, forming words carefully. </p><p>It wasn’t something Grantaire had ever seen him do, so he remained silent, watching him out of the corner of his eye as he slowly lifted the bottle to his lips once more. As if Enjolras didn’t always have his full attention. </p><p>“They made me…” Enjolras continued, brow knitting together in a display of frustration. “I felt…” </p><p>“You felt…?” R asked, pressing him to go on. </p><p>“I felt.” Is what Enjolras eventually surmised. </p><p>After a quiet moment, R just laughed. It was a sardonic, almost bitter laugh. </p><p>This was what Enjolras had come for? To tell R that watching a romcom had given him the warm fuzzies and now he needed that explaining? </p><p>What had he expected? </p><p>Probably not this. </p><p>This time, he took a heavy gulp from the bottle, the burn almost waking him up a little, or, at least, smothering whatever had knotted his gut. He then placed the bottle down, letting it leave a heavy clunk in its wake as the bottom of it met the floor. </p><p>“You appreciate modern media,” He shifted on the sofa, fingers tapping idly against his leg, avoiding the way he could feel Enjolras’ eyes on him. “Congratulations! If you start watching terrible re-runs for twenty four hours straight, you’ll become an average human.” </p><p>“You don’t understand,” </p><p>Grantaire went to protest, laugh again, and say ‘that makes a change’, but it died on his tongue as he looked up, and saw Enjolras still looking at him. </p><p>The guy could win staring awards. But that wasn’t the point - the point was their proximity, where he could truly see the confusion there. A true, palpable emotion, right there. Completely evident. Genuine. </p><p>It made R want to photograph this moment, where he’d managed to frustrate Enjolras into some kind of weird, confused somnolence. </p><p>It wasn’t often he got the chance to see something so compelling up front. </p><p>As R opened his mouth, Enjolras spoke again, looking to the far side wall in front of them. He mimicked Grantaire’s earlier motion of running his hand through his hair as he did, as if he couldn’t help himself and his body moved of its own free will. “I thought about you,” </p><p>Grantaire snorted. “Me?” </p><p>“You repeat a lot of what I say.” </p><p>“You confuse me with a lot of what you say,” R returned, shaking his head. “I told you I was the wrong guy for the job, but you didn’t listen,” </p><p>And with that, he grabbed the bottle back up, shaking it. “Huh, empty. Go figure,” </p><p>“Grantaire,” Enjolras tried again, lips pressed into a thin line now. “<em> R, </em>” </p><p>Now that got his attention. </p><p>R stood in the middle of his living room now, watching as Enjolras rose from the chair. At this point, they were a few feet apart, and somewhere in that space, tension rose between them like elastic, stretching a span of something that Grantaire couldn’t quite place, but it wasn’t entirely uncomfortable. </p><p>“I already talked to Courfeyrac,” Were the next words out of Enjolras’ mouth. “That is a conversation I’ve already had. Now it’s important to have that conversation with you.” </p><p>“Oh?” Came R’s voice, small and catching in his throat. Perhaps sensing his discomfort, Bojangles re-appeared to nudge his hand with his nose. “Says who?” </p><p>Enjolras faltered. “Courfeyrac said-...” </p><p>“Ah, that dastardly twat,” R laughed, again, the sound not quite sitting right in his mouth. “He sent you here to try and, I dunno, stop me from self-destructing or whatever he calls it. I get it.” </p><p>“No,” Enjolras said, firmly. “I wasn’t sent here. I came of my own accord, to talk to you.” </p><p>Now this was definitely getting frustrating. R was getting nowhere into figuring out what was going on inside Enjolras’ once inhuman brain that was now maybe going a bit bonkers with over exposure to human culture, and his stomach was in knots trying to work it out for himself. </p><p>“About what?” </p><p>“You.” </p><p>“So I’m right,” R deflated, waving off flippantly. “As always. Well,” He threw his thumb up, gesturing to the hallway. “Front door’s that way, if that helps, because <em> I </em> can't fix me, so <em> you </em>are definitely fighting a losing battle. Ain’t no higher entity fixing this mess. Good luck with the romcoms,” </p><p>Like that, he turned on his heel. He couldn’t continue looking at him - Enjolras wasn’t a man of many apparent feelings beyond righteous fury, given his circumstances, but like hell if he was supposed to sit here and see nothing but pity and distaste on the blonde’s features as they arose.  </p><p>Enjolras caught his arm. </p><p>“R,” He repeated, with more urgency this time. “You’re misunderstanding me again,” </p><p>“And you’re not saying anything useful,” R said dryly, protective walls back up, deliberately ignoring the warmth that spread up his arm just as cruelly as if Enjolras had hit him.</p><p>He wished he’d punched him instead. </p><p>And maybe he was just in too deep, but the way Enjolras studied him, not at all looking through him but directly at him, made his breathing feel shallow. </p><p>“I’m trying to,” Enj responded after a frustrated sigh left his lips. “I don’t quite understand myself. This is hard for me to explain, when I barely have grasped the concept of it,” He made to let go of R’s arm, hesitantly almost, before deciding against it. “I haven’t really learnt how to formulate words to feelings yet. It’s still difficult, and I don’t understand how or why I feel this way, but I do, and it’s imperative that you know.” </p><p>R braced himself for the oncoming brutal impact of Enjolras’ next words, the hate that would likely be in them. The disappointment. Everyone had it in their voice at some point, it was inevitable. </p><p>“I want to kiss you,” </p><p>“<em> What? </em>” </p><p>“Like in your cinematic pieces,” Enjolras elaborated, careful with his words. “And specifically you,” </p><p>“Me?” R floundered. </p><p>“You’re doing it again,” Enjolras said, but a laugh tumbled from his lips this time. A very human laugh. “Repeating what I say.” </p><p>Grantaire’s brain was no longer functioning. Grantaire was no longer present in the mortal realm, mind having to ascend to some other plane of existence where it could properly process the abstract idea that Enjolras, of all people, or non-people rather, wanted to <em> kiss </em>him. </p><p>Now the real question was: “Why?” </p><p>Which he must have said out loud, because Enjolras immediately gave him a perplexed look in response. </p><p>“Why?” He echoed. </p><p>“Now who’s repeating things?” R threw back, still very aware that Enjolras had yet to let go of his arm, and that he was still very much astral projecting out of his body. He was too afraid he’d let go to do anything to disturb it. </p><p>“Does it bother you?” Enjolras asked back, as if refusing to let go of the point. “That I want to kiss you?” </p><p>“Bother me?” Grantaire let out a weak laugh, able to see in their close proximity, which only got closer as Enjolras stepped forward, how long the blonde’s eyelashes were. “No. Confuse and terrify me? Yes.” </p><p>He paused, wondering where all his liquid courage had gone. In reality, Grantaire was just as weak minded drunk as he was sober. </p><p>He felt Enjolras’ grip loosen, saw his face drop, and it felt as if his gut had been elbowed. </p><p>“Don’t-,” He started, and Enjolras froze in place. “Don’t...make me think you’re capable of loving me back,” </p><p>Enjolras remained quiet for a second, and there it was again - pity. Pity or something R hadn’t seen before, but he wasn’t taking his chances. </p><p>“R-…” He began, but Grantaire cut him off. </p><p>“No, you don’t get it.” He used his free hand to grab Enjolras’ wrist, loose in its hold but the purpose behind it was very evident. “You’ve been here a year, and <em> you </em> haven’t been in love for all of it. <em> I </em> have, and let me tell you,” R laughed one short, clipping laugh. “You <em> can’t </em>love me like I love you,” </p><p>“I said-,” </p><p>“That you want to kiss me,” R pulled Enjolras’ hand upwards, letting it hang in the air between them. Enjolras made no attempt to pull back, simply allowing the other to move him, hold him by the wrist. “I know what that means, more than you probably do, oh holy one,” </p><p>R went quiet. </p><p>Then, as if all the air left him, he let go. He shook his head. </p><p>“You’re not human,” He dragged a hand down his face. “I keep forgetting, and you keep surprising me. But you’re not, and you don’t know what it feels like to love someone so much that it hurts to <em> breathe </em>around them. You just...don’t.” </p><p>“I’d thank you to not tell me how I’m supposed to feel,” Enjolras snapped, and this time, when R peeled back his fingers from his face, he could see the heat there in his steady and firm gaze. </p><p>“Isn’t that what you came for?” R asked, almost genuinely. Almost. </p><p>Instead, it came out just as bitter as his previous statements, and he was hating feeling like he was just standing here, a short space between them with his bottle of Bacardi still empty. </p><p>He was too sober for this. </p><p>“No. I told you,” The frustration on Enjolras’ features was indisputable. “I may not be able to properly word or express how I feel, but I’m at least sure of the nature of it. I’m not here to be told that how I feel isn’t true, because I know that it is.” </p><p>“But-,” </p><p>“No.” Enjolras broke off whatever R was about to say. “I know a lot about you, Grantaire. I know more than anyone else on this impossibly small planet, and even if I’ve never been successful in understanding it, I know it as a truth, as infallible as any other truth I’ve known,” </p><p>Grantaire shrunk back a little, rubbing at the back of his neck now, averting his gaze. </p><p>“I didn’t choose to, but I know everything you’re trying to hide.” Enjolras continued.</p><p>“Didn’t know I was sickeningly in love with you, though, did you?” R lifted the bottle in a mock celebration of his comment, pointing it in Enjolras’ direction. “So ha! I win,” </p><p>Enjolras didn’t say anything. He simply studied Grantaire through his eyelashes, the look never wavering, right up until he re-approached him, and R’s hand dropped. </p><p>“I win...” Grantaire repeated, as if he could still breathe normally with Enjolras’ face so close to his. </p><p>In one breath-taking moment, their eyes met and Grantaire mentally prepared himself for the smiting he was about to receive for both causing this situation and for verbally abusing one of the higher ups of Heaven. </p><p>Said smiting never came. </p><p>When Enjolras lifted a hand up to R’s face, it wasn’t in one purposeful punch that would have knocked the wind out of R’s lungs and probably launched him straight into hell. When he brushed away a stray strand of one of Grantaire’s dark curls from his face, Grantaire winced harder than he would have had he actually been punched. </p><p>Then he kissed him, and if Grantaire had had an out of body experience hearing Enjolras’ earlier words, the sensation of his lips against his own sent him spiraling. </p><p>It ended just as quickly as it had begun though - just in time for R to open his eyes, leaning into the space Enjolras left like a man dying of thirst taking his first sip of water in a long time. </p><p>Suddenly, he was sober. </p><p>Enjolras stayed there, uncertain of how to proceed but with a voice so incredibly soft that R wondered if anyone else had ever heard the voice of God be so decadent, because finally, R could hear it. </p><p>“You win,” Enjolras said, gently. “R.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh hey, a Les Mis fic in 2020? Looks like I'm running back to all my old obsessions in the midst of this quarantine! </p><p>Speaking of which, I hope you guys are okay! And that there are still some Les Mis fans out there, and that this fic wasn't too confusing - it was written solely for one person, but I wanted to poke the fandom and spread the e/r love! </p><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3 Hope you enjoyed it! There may be another fic, idk, but this was fun to write!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>